Blooming Frozen Rose
by raven716
Summary: Snow is the younger sister of the late Rose and auntie to Steven. Hurt by her sister's passing, Snow takes it upon herself to go in honor of her sister and be there for her son. Help him as well help heal the hole in her own heart.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Snow Quartz

Age:Ageless

Friend(s):Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems

Occupation:Rose's younger sister, Steven's Auntie, and guradian

Personality:Snow is a focused and tender gem. She does though like to have a good time. When it comes to battles she takes it seriously, highly protective over others. She keeps her emotions in check due to the nature of her gem, she is known as the most delicate gem her attacks are very beautiful and graceful. She is always cheerful a trait she will share with her nephew. She is also modest, and can hesitate to try something but will anyway. Snow is friendly to many. Snow is known for her daydreaming.

Appearance: Snow just as her name sake has snow white hair in a hime hair style that is pulled back into a ponytail. She has ivory colored skin, her attire is that of elegant short dress Alice Blue kimono with thigh high boots to match. She like Garnet has two gems though they are located on the back of her hands, her gem is is the color of snow with a hint of blue. She has bright baby blue eyes. Snow being younger looks more like an earth teen. Though unlike her older sister, Snow has a more thinner frame.

Family:Rose Quartz(older sister), Greg Universe(brother in law), and Steven(nephew)

Weapon:twin fans with light blue hilts, she can combine her fans to make a larger one

Powers:Same as all the other gems, with her fans she can summon up winds as well control it. On her own she can control the wind to a small degree as well drop the temperature in her area. Due to the nature of her gem is has empathic abilities like her sister she has healing abilities though hers are more emotional, as well she can become transparent.

Skills: Highly agile though speed is her most assist, the quickest of all the gems and close combat.

Relationships:

Rose Quartz: Her older sister, they shared a very close bond. Snow held her sister with high regards. Wanting to be like her in many ways as well impress her at the sametime. With her sister's departing, she is greatly hurt by that. Her sister

Greg Universe: She's only meet him once, and thinks he's ok.

Steven: She has never meet him.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst: She is on good terms with them each having went on a few missions with them. She sees them as older sisters to her though Pearl is more of an auntie to her.

History: Snow is the younger sister of Rose, she was away on a mission when she found out the news of her sister's death. It hurt deeply inside, since then she has just been doing mission after mission staying away from Earth. But feeling the need to go back and be with her sister's child out of respect for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day in Beach City, skies clear. Sun bright. Salty air breeze. Seagulls flying. Everything was as it should be. Over at The Big Donut a building where the roof is topped with a large donut sign covered in chocolate icing with pink, green, and blue sprinkles. The roof is colored in a blue and pink pattern, the walls are a muted violet-brown, and the window canopies are a deep pink and brown striped pattern printed with a "Big Donut" sign on the awning. There is a table with a pink umbrella and two chairs near the entrance. Sadie a short stocky, teen girl with blonde hair and Lars a tall thin, and unpleasant looking teen boy, both works of the establishment would never had expected what walked right through the doors.

Hearing the bell chime letting them know a customer had just entered. Lars grumbles and leaves the customer to Sadie. Who apologizes on Lars behalf and attitude.

"Hehe. Umm, please excuse him."she smiles nervously."He's just-what can I get for yo-"Stun by the person before her. Gasping in shock. Taken back by their appearance, it was so lovely. She blushes from their presence, not in that way just well...she hadn't seen someone so beautiful before.

Everything about them was just lovely, and elegant. And when they spoke."Excuse me. I am looking for the residence of the Gem's temple?"When they spoke was like silk and lovely as gentle breeze. So soft as velvet."I am looking for child of my sister. Rose Quartz. She had him about a decade and few years ago. I do not have a current picture of my kin. But, I do believe their name is Steven. With last of their name being Universe. Have you any inquiry of them?"

Sadie couldn't answer, still in awe and shock. Lars who overheard coming back snaps at the customer rather annoyed by them mention Steven's name."Argh. You're related to that twerp. Seriously. Kid is annoying as-"Opening his eyes, he blushes madly at the sigh before him. In awe at who stood before him in the center of the shop.

He wasn't sure if he was idiot for speaking like that. If he had know they...feeling embarrassed now. He stammers over his words, looking away rather nervously. While trying to act cool and collected. Leaving their customer rather confused by his behavior. This was how others in Beach City acted in their presence. What strange behavior for humans. Starting to feel uncomfortable now, from the stares. They just excuse themselves, though not before both Lars and Sadie rush to the door to open it.

"Thank you."

Smiling bashfully. Lars looks away like it was nothing."If you're looking for Steven, he lives that way."Sadie points in the direction, to guide them.

"Thank you...ummm"not sure of her name, Sadie quickly introduces herself. Nearly forgetting her name.

"Sadie! My name is Sadie!"

"And I'm Lars!"

Even when they gave them a grateful smile, it was memorizing. Lovely. Their smile dazzled the both of them."Thank you, human female Sadie and male human Lars. You have truly been helpful. Bye."

Sadie and Lars watch them walk way towards the corner of the beach. Both still in awe.

Beach City, how many years has it been since you last where here? Here with your sister. The place no doubt changed, to some extent. Well you never really explored beyond the Temple. Unlike Rose, she was intrigued by life here in Beach City. She would often try to get you to join her, always wanting you to go out and explore. A warm thought.

Right now you could feel her by you walking next to you, the two of you sharing a laugh. She stood way taller than you. Compared to your smaller frame. Yet she was so kind and loving. Always with a smile on her face. You could almost hear her calling your name.

The way she said, made you feel special. Just how many years has it been? The last you time you came to Earth actually was well...Hearing a cheerful and enthusatic laugh, that mirrored Rose's. Brought you back, quickly you run towards it. Believing it to be your sister's. Sprinting across the sand so it almost seem it almost look like you glided. As you ran, you left behind a soft cold breeze. Leaving just a bit of frost with each footstep taken. Nearing the area in which the laughter came from, you slowly slow down before coming to a complete stop.

Finally you reached it, the Crystal Temple. It was different from the last time you remembered, now it had living quarters. A house on the side of it. Much has changed. Years went by so quickly. Hard to believe this use to be consider your home.

Home. Rose. Sister.

"Hey! Look out!"

Someone yells alerting you, but it was too late. Something hit you on the side of your head, it didn't knock you, the force wasn't enough. But you felt it, looking down at the spherical colorful object. A ball from you remember. Was what hit you, picking up the little thing, studying for a second when the owner comes to retrieve it.

"I-I am so sorry."they apologize, nearly out of breath. You could hear them inhaling and exhaling deeply, followed by a shocking gasp."You're a Gem!"They exclaim both shocked and excited.

Their reaction caught your attention, you turn around finding no one, until hands wave under you, to get your attention. Looking down you find a human child. A male one. A relatively short one, with thick-stocky build. He has curly black-brown hair and full irises. In salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. Blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs, and salmon-pink sandals. His appearance wasn't what surprised you, having seen and come across human children before. It was what rested in the center of his navel. That caught your eye and made you get down to peer at it more. Shocked by this, your eyes never left the boy. Who was starting to become a bit uncomfortable by your sudden interest and the way you looked at the gemstone in his navel.

Clearly he could see you knew of it, the way you just kept staring it. He was about to say something when you did."This gem?"

Their voice was tender and gentle. Like snow itself, the boy was in awe when he heard this gem speak. Her words like beautiful silk. Looking at her, her white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with straight bangs over her forehead and down on either side. Framing her face. Her ivory colored skin was smooth as milk. The solid hologram she projected was delicate. Wearing a elegant short Alice Blue kimono dress. In thigh high stockings. He couldn't help but in awe himself over her. To be brought back by cold touch she gave. Upon his gem. He nearly froze, but shivered instead.

Finally done with your analyzing, you stand up and look down at him. Straight into his eyes. There was so much, you could see in him. Sensing his uneasiness, from what you did. You present him a smile of good will."Forgive me. Human male child. I did not mean to cause you any distress. Relax, all is well. You are Rose Quartz's child? Are thou not?"

The mention of Rose's name shocked and puzzled them."Yes...She's my mother. Why, do you ask?"He looks at you suspiciously. Getting into a defensive stance. Arm up to block should you try anything.

What tenacity, you thought. You point to yourself and introduce at the same time."My name is Snow Quartz."You say, giving him a friendly smile. Which slightly lowered his guard.

"Umm, okay?"he still didn't trust."What and how do you know my mother?"

This was to be expected, he didn't know. Stepping to him, he looks up at you. Doing his best to hold in his own fear. How cute, you thought. Pointing to him now and still to yourself, you answer the question. And what you said shocked him greatly.

"I am the sister of Rose Quartz, Snow Quartz. You must be Steven, I do believe. As it is said here on Earth. I am consider you and named your Auntie.


End file.
